Helping Twilight Win The Crown/Endless Possibility
Helping Twilight Win The Crown/Endless Possibility is a remix song form Equestria Girls & Endless Possibilities, It was made by ArcanaAaron on Youtube. Lyrics Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity : Hey, hey, everybody : We've got something to say : We may seem as different : As the night is from day : But you look a little deeper : And you will see : That I'm just like you : And you're just like me. : Yeah! Emerl : This is my escape : I'm running through this world : And I'm not looking back : 'Cause I know I can go : Where no one's ever gone : And I'm not looking back : But how will I know when I get there? : And how will I know when to leave? : We've all gotta start from somewhere : And it's right there for me : The possibilities are never ending! Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity : Get up get down : If you're gonna come around : We can work together : Helping Twilight win the crown : So get up get down : 'Cause it's gonna make a sound : If we work together : Helping Twilight Sparkle : Win the crown! Emerl : I see it, I see it : And now it's all within my reach : Endless possibility... : I see it, I see it now : It's always been inside of me : And now I feel so free : Endless possibility! Pie : Hey, hey hands up now, : We're sending a message : To the crowd : Hands wave up : Then come down : We party together : All around Rarity : Generous, honesty, Applejack : Laughter, kindness, loyalty Fluttershy : Twilight helped us each to see Dash : All that we can be! Emerl : And so we'll carry on : My time to shine has come : I feel it : As fast as I can go : Straight to the top I know : You'll see it! (You'll see it!) : So please wake me up when I get there : It feels like I'm lost in a dream : I know in my heart that it's my time : And I already see : The possibilities are never ending! Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity : Get up get down : If you're gonna come around : We can work together : Helping Twilight win the crown : So get up get down : 'Cause it's gonna make a sound : If we work together : Helping Twilight Sparkle : Win the crown! Emerl : I see it, I see it : And now it's all within my reach : Endless possibility... : I see it, I see it now : It's always been inside of me : And now I feel so free : Endless possibility! Sparkle : I'm gonna be myself : No matter what I do : And if we're different yeah : I want you to be true to you : If you follow me : We'll put our differences aside : We'll stick together and : Start working on that school pride! Bridge : Drop n' stop, 'cause you're beaten again! : No, this is where my journey begins! : You're losing speed, you're losing your flow : But inside is a power you'll never know! : And let it out - it's inside you! : Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through! Instrumental Chorus : I see it, I see it : And now it's all within my reach... : I see it, I see it now : It's always been inside of me... Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity : Jump up make a sound (Hey!) : Stomp your hooves turn around : Start now, make a change, : Gonna come around : Jump up make a sound (Hey!) : Stomp your hooves turn around : Canterlot Wondercolts : Help her win the crown! 6 & Team Robot : Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (I see it, I see it) : Stomp your hooves turn around (And now it's all within my reach) : Start now, make a change, (Endless possibility...) : Gonna come around : Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (I see it, I see it now) : Stomp your hooves turn around (It's always been inside of me) : Canterlot Wondercolts (And now I feel so free) : Help her win the crown! (Endless possibility!) : Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (Endless possibility!) : Stomp your hooves turn around (Endless possibility...) : Start now, make a change, (Endless possibility!) : Gonna come around (Endless possibility...) : Endless possibility! Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs